My Best Friend
by steps lover
Summary: Mikan move to Tokyo together with her parents and met Hotaru but unfortunately, her parents died. Will they have a strong Friendship? oneshot about Mikan and Hotaru's friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**My Bestfriend**

Before, I lived in Kyoto together with my parents. When summer came, we moved to Tokyo coz my dad assigned to a new place. Days passed by. Mom decided that I'm going to take the entrance exam of Tokyo University. I can't believe mom would say such things. More than that, she stills believe that I'm going to pass but there's no chance because of my dumbness but I don't know why it pop to my mind to take the stupid exam.

Weeks passed by and the results were posted. I went to the University and guess what? I passed the test. I was really happy back then because I can continue my studies. My first day in the university, I feel kinda embarrass because they kept on staring at me. Maybe it's because of my weird personality.

As I stepped inside my new classroom, seems everyone knew each other except for me. I took a seat beside a raven haired girl. I stared at her. She's so quiet.I tried to say "hello" to her but she didn't respond. I introduced myself to her and again, she didn't respond. Later I found out that her name is Imai Hotaru.

Days passed quikly and I felt so hard to be friends with her. One day while I was sitting under the sakura tree with my eyes closed, I felt someone's coming. It's Imai. She sat down beside me. I greeted her and I already knew that she won't respond but I was wrong. She told me that we should be friends because we're both beautiful. Of course I didn't refuse her offer to be her friend.Actually we made a great friendship so I called her my best friend even though she doesn't speak too much to me, she's even insulting me but I know deep inside her heart, I'm her friend.

One day while Mr. Narumi was discussing our lesson, someone rushed to the room and said that my parents were dead due to a car accident and they were at the hospital. All eyes stared at me. I stared at Hotaru but she turned her face infront of the board. So I went to the hospital by myself as fast as I could.

Since that day, the cheerful Mikan they knew was gone but my classmates tried to cheer me up but it never worked. While I was walking from school, I saw a truck parked infront of the apartment and I just ignored but when I arrived, I saw that they were carrying my things from the apartment. I tried to stop them and explained everything but I can't they told me that the things will be back if I'll pay it. After what happened, I went to Hotaru's place and asked for help but she told me that she would help me if I can pay the money I lend from her. After explaining that I can't pay her, she drove me away outside of her house. I said that I was her best friend then she reponded "How dare you that you still have the guts to tell that you're my best friend. I never said that before. Now get out! You're just interrupting me while I'm studying." After what happened, I decided to stop from studying and look for work.I became a waitress and my classmates including Hotaru saw me inside of the restaurant everyday. I gave them my warmest smile but they just ignored me.

While I was gazing the stars. I told myself that I hate my life. After awhile I saw a shooting star and I wished to die. While I was walking, my vision became blurred and when I woke up I realized that I'm inside of a beautiful room and saw my favorite flower inside of a expensive vase. I stood up and looked my reflection on the mirror. I'm so pale, thin and weak then a lady came in wearing a maid's uniform then rushed out of the room telling them that I'm awake.

I sat on the bed then a girl with raven haired went in and came closer to me. She embraced me. I was suprised as what she did because she never done this before. Later I heard her cry and slowly flow down to her cheeks. She asked me why I didn't told her. At first I was confused of her question but soon I realized what she meant. She asked why I didn't told her adout my leukemia.I answered her that I have this ill when I'm still a kid and I have no chance to tell you about this besides you're not my best friend. She was dumbfounded and later she apologized to me and of course I accepted it.Since that day, she think of me as a best friend and day by day, I got worse but I still have to give Hotaru my warmest smile.

Hotaru's birthday came. I saw my old classmates in her party but I didn't get a chance to meet them coz after all I didn't have the strength to stand up. They gave Hotaru some presents. After I saw this from the window, I have doubts to myself if I'll give my little present to her but I must give this to her because I made this bracelet with all my heart.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Hotaru's POV_

After the party I went to Mikan's room and brought her some food coz I know by this time she's hungry. As I entered, I saw her sleeping with notebook in her lap in the chair near the window.Maybe she's watching us from here.

" Mikan wake up. I brought you some food"

" Mikan it's not funny you know now wake up." As I stepped more closer to her, I saw her pale face and I dropped the tray brought.

" No no. Mikan tell me that you're only sleeping.Please wake up." then tears started to flow in cheeks. I cried in her lap

Then I heard my mom came in and comforted me.

**End of Flashback**

" That's what I read in her diary that I found in her lap. I also saw the bracelet that she was holding. From that day, I always wear this bracelet because this is the beautiful gift I ever had." Hotaru said while staring at the her best friend's grave.

" She's really speacial to you. Right ?" her son asked.

" Yes, you're right. I'm very grateful to have a friend like her. So let's go the visitors might be waiting for us."

When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believe that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget


End file.
